


I need you Brian

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Thirty one year old Freddie is Anorexic with a feeding tube.he's been in hospital for a week,Brian finds out when he catches the hint of Freddie's feeding tube and confronts him about it making Freddie spill to him and telling him the truth,to which it turns into Brian comforting Freddie yet the other two have no clue to to Freddie's Anorexia which explains the cut out of food.Freddie doesn't drink so much,since he's been gaining weight,it comes back,he's use to not eating.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

(1)Out Of Hospital

_**Kash and Freddie are twins in this!** _

_**Thirty one year old Freddie is Anorexic with a feeding tube.he's been in hospital for a week,Brian finds out when he catches the hint of Freddie's feeding tube and confronts him about it making Freddie spill to him and telling him the truth,to which it turns into Brian comforting Freddie yet the other two have no clue to to Freddie's Anorexia which explains the cut out of food.Freddie doesn't drink so much,since he's been gaining weight,it comes back,he's use to not eating.** _

** _................_ **

**_ November 1st 1977,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Thirty one.I'm also Anorexic,i've had a feeding tube for a few days.I've just been discharged from Hospital,since i've been on the Anorexic ward for a week.The nurses and doctor have been nice,got me the therapy.My bandmates don't know yet,i plan on telling Brian first since he'll understand.

I cut off the hospital bracelet,hid my feeding tube behind my ear,used clean tape to tape it to my cheek,brushed my hair.Drove to the studio,"you're late",Roger says"sorry for waking up late",i say."Freddie?are you feeling okay?",Brian asked"yeah,",i lied"Freddie",he says,pulling me into the bathroom"yes Brian?",i say.

"what's up?",he asked."nothing",i lied."really?",he asked"Show me",he says,i do."you've been gone for a week",he says."tell me the truth,i wont tell Roger and John",he says."Promise Brian,this is hard for to say",i tell him"i promise Freddie,you know me by now",he says.i moved my hair,"Freddie",he says"i...I....I'm...I'm Anorexic",i say."I've been in hospital for a week on the Anorexic ward",i admitted it.

"come here",he says.I got a hug out of it,"Freddie,i can feel you crying",he says."i can't help it Brian,its a sensitive thing",i say."do you want me to move in with you?",he asked"please Brian,i'm lonely at home",i say."is this your way of wanting me to kiss you?",he asked"Smart ass",i say."well then",he says.

"better run before the kisses start",Brian smirks.i ran out to my car,Brian followed me."come here",he says.he pulled me over to him,"kiss me Freddie",he says.he got my lips,i hummed into his mouth."lets get going",he says"dirty bugger",i laugh."me?Dirty?",he asked"says the one who MAKES dirty jokes",he says.

We got into my car,i hand him my keys,"freddie?are you feeling okay?",Brian asked"Brian,i have a feeding tube,it does make me feel like shit",i say.he got his stuff,i felt like being sick right now.We got back to my place well Brian and i's place now,i walk to the sink.downed a glass of water,that didn't stay down.Brian came down,"what's wrong?",he asked"Nothing wants to stay down",i say.

"My body is use to not eating,i hate this",i groan."i'd love to call you my boyfriend",he says"then please do",i smile."will you be my boyfriend?",i nodded.I went and showered.without the tube in,i put a new one in,sipping on water.put on a shirt with my white robe ,picked up a two of my feed bottles.went downstairs,"are you sure you're okay?",Brian asked"i feel like shit Brian,nothing wants to stay down",i tell him.

"Bri?Can you dim the lights?",i ask."sure",he smiled.i shook my bottles before pouring them into the bag,doing it up,making sure its locked tight.I hook the bag onto my IV pole which has my pump on it,set it for seven hours since,my feed has to run until 12:00/Midday.then 1:00PM to 7:30AM.

i laid on the sofa with the lights dim,I feel really shitty.My stomach is killing me,i always have the urge to throw up or want to curl up and cry.i saw Brian come back in."found a heat pad"he says."thanks Bri",i sound shitty too.he put his hand on my forehead,"you're burning up",he says"probably my feed stuff side effects",i say."i haven't been on the tube for long Bri,its only been a few days",i say.

"i'm probably coming down with the flu or something,you forget,i've been in hospital for a week",i say"did you wash your hands?",i nodded"every day and every time,i set up the feed",i say."i'll go get you an ice pack,it'll bring down your fever",my loving boyfriend says"thanks Bri love",i smile."its alright Freddie,i love you",he says"love you too",i tell him.

"Open the door Freddie!",Brian and i had no clue Roger and John had turned up."they've been quiet for this long?",i ask"that's weird",Brian agrees"i'm gonna go lay down for a bit in the bedroom,its cooler in there",Brian nods,i lay down with the duvet not on me,lights dim.

with a heat pad on my stomach,i stopped my feed,felt the bile rise in my throat.pulled out the tube,grabbed the bin,threw up my feed."Brian!",i yelled.he ran in,"i think its the feed doing this to me",i tell him."probably because your body isn't use to it",he says.the throwing up stopped"if you start burning up again,i'm calling the doctor",he warned"i know you will",i was a little grumpy.

Brian hands me water to sip while i put it another new tube,i got it in.washed my hands,"come downstairs",he says"i don't want Roger and John to know",i say"Freddie,please.i know you feel shitty",he says"fine",i tucked it behind my ear,picked up my tape.i have a choice,i used a teddy bear one.i was feeling childish,i always do when i'm sick. ruffled my hair.washed my face,rubbed my eyes.pulled on my robe,

Brian is practically holding me up,I walk to the kitchen.i feel like shit,washed my hands once again."Freddie,i'm calling the doctor",he says,i gave in,i lay on the sofa,heating pad on my stomach,ice pack on my forehead to bring my fever down.

"freddie,are you going to tell them?",Brian asked"you can,i feel really shitty",i say.he ruffled my hair a little."Roger,John,please don't start yelling considering Freddie is sick,feels really shitty",Brian starts"go on",Roger says."Freddie's been gone a week,i know but that's because he's Anorexic with a feeding tube which is why he told me first,he knows i wont yell",Brian says.

"Freddie,we understand",John says,i flip them off.grabbed the bin,threw up breakfast,there goes lunch,Brian lets the doctor in.It was deemed,i have the flu.No wonder why i started throwing up,burning up.

_**(Kashi,** Freddie)_

_**"mama is making us come over"** _

_"im sick with the flu kashi"_

_**"really?"** _

_"yeah,i have been throwing up breakfast,i feel like shit Kashi,tell mum and dad to make it next week!"_

_**"i cant,they wont listen to me Freddie,they will listen to you"** _

_"No,they wont,i sound like shit,the more reason for mama to come over,baby me,make me dinner,which i really dont need right now,i have the boys over,Brian's moved in with me to help."_

_**"i will try and Convince them to not come over,get better soon"** _

_"thanks Kashi luv ya!"_

i put my phone down,Roger and John left.the lights dimmed by Brian.i sat up.Brian ties my hair back,i left my tube in.flushed it carefully as to not bring it back up,Brian rubs my back."Brian?grab the vanilla feed bottle from the kitchen please,it should be in the pantry",i say.he does,"you're weird sometimes",he says"Brian,i'm sick with the flu,doing this helps settle my stomach for a few hours or more if it works",i say,shook it up,poured it in the bag.closed it,Brian hooks it into the IV pole.i hit start on my pump.

it went into my stomach"yeah,its working",i say."please tell me my parents and Kash and Kareem aren't outside",i say"sorry,but they are",he says"i told kash to convince them but its not her fault",i say."what about Kareem,he's older than you",Brian says"they don't listen to him either,he protected me a lot as a kid",i say. 

"beta?",mama.Kash ran over"hey Kashi",she gave me the look"Kash,i'm warning you,if you start yelling,i'm going to be sick all over you and Kareem",i say."i wasn't going to yell",she says."do not turn on the lights!",Brian says.

i grabbed the bin,here comes the vanilla feed."why didn't you tell me you're anorexic?",she asked quietly"kash,i've been gone for a week,not long on the tube,i'm sick the flu,i don't have time for jack shit",i say.

"i have a migraine,having the lights on doesn't help",i say."how long has he been like this?",kash asked Brian"four hours,anything he drinks or puts through the tube comes back up,he can't keep it down,he's on and off burning up",Brian adds onto his little speech"Brian,shut the fuck up",i say."if anyone has a gun,shoot me",i mutter"Freddie,shut up",Kash says."I have a migraine,i'm sick.i feel like crap",i flushed out the tube,tried again with my Vanilla flavoured feed bottle.

"have our parents and Kareem turned rude?",i ask"i don't know",she says.i did the same as before,lets hope it doesn't come back up."mama,dad,Kareem",kash says,keeping her voice down."Freddie?!",kash and i had warned Kareem about yelling when i have a migraine"shut up!",Kash and i snap.we're twins."Bri?Grab me an ice pack please?",i ask,"of course",my boyfriend says.kissing my cheek,

he puts it on my forehead,it felt nice,i let him flush out my tube,i told him to go slow or i will puke it up"Kareem,shut up,i have a fat ass migraine,its not going away anytime soon.mama,dad,make the eldest shut up please",i ask,mama walks over.

i was trying not to be sick.i was gonna be sick.

i grabbed the bin as it all came up at once.Brian rubs my back,"why didn't you tell us?!",mama asked"mama,please.i look and feel like shit,i'm sick the flu,massive migraine,i've been in hospital for a week,i'm Anorexic,i'm on a feeding tube,i can't keep food down without being sick",i say.

i did another flush,quicker to get the shit out of my stomach.once my stomach's empty,i asked Brian to grab two of my feed bottles,he grabbed Chocolate and Strawberry.i shook them,poured them into the bag,closed it,had Brian hook it to my pole.I set it for five hours this time,"Kareem,shut.The.Fuck up",Kash and i once again tell him"please",i beg."we know you're older than us but please shut the fuck up,i'm sick",i say."nothing new",he says"shut up Kareem,you can leave if you don't like it",i say.

he did leave,

**_ November 2nd 1977,Wednesday _ **

"Good Morning",Brian says"Morning",i yawn,clinging to him"you feel much cooler today",he says"feed worked last night,didn't puke it up",i say."it stayed down last night",he kissed my cheek.i flush my tube,

_**(Twin sis Kashi,** Freddie)_

_"Morning Kashi"_

_**"Morning Fred,why are you up early,its FIVE IN THE MORNING!"** _

_"we are twins,whenever im up early so are you!we pissed off Kareem so much"_

_**"true,we did,remember when he got angry at us for shaving his beard off,we were five!"** _

_"yeah i do"_

i walk downstairs,after washing my hands and face."hey sleepyhead",Brian says.i grabbed the same as last night,did my little routine,washed my hands before and after,sterilised the tube."i don't feel like going to the studio",i say"then we wont",Brian says"whatever makes you feel better",he smiles"Brian,you can go,i'm probably gonna end up lazing about and falling asleep for hours",i say.

"Kash is coming over,she's a doctor now",i smile.i lay on the sofa,chucked on the TV.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_**"good morning"** _

_"fuck off John,wheres roger,i swear i can hear him"_

_**"uh......"** _

_** Roger has joined the chat ** _

_** "WE ARE FUCKING,FREDDIE!" ** _

_**"ROGER!"** _

_"SHUT UP!"_

"Brian,Roger and John are fucking each other"i say."really?",he asked"mhmm",i hum.I picked up two of my Vanilla feed bottles,shook them,opened them,poured them into the bag before,airing it out.I hooked it to the Pole,set it for five hours.I heard Kash's car outside,Brian lets her in for me.i got a kiss from Brian,"I love you brian",i say"i love you more",he says.

"lets just hope nothing comes up today",i yawn.

_( **Lauren(Freddies dietitian nurse,** Freddie)_

_**"Morning Freddie"** _

_"what?"_

_**"whats got you in a mood?"** _

_"Lauren,i have been sick with the flu,i kept throwing up last night,nothing stayed down"_

_**"Well,i do want to see you today",** _

_"depends on how i feel and if it comes up"_

_**"are you doing your feed?"** _

_"Yeah"_

"Freddie!",Kash"hey Kashi"i say."Take it Lauren just soured your mood",i nodded"she's just like mama",i say.Brian went to the studio,Kash and i hadn't realised how fast time had gone.i flushed my tube,we drove to the Anorexic clinic.Kash pulled in,i wasn't in the mood to be lectured.I saw Lauren,"you're looking better",she says"shut up",i mutter."don't mind him Lauren,he's not in the mood for jackshit",Kash says"Kashmira,we're twins,i know everything you're thinking,so shut up"i say.

"i've been sick the flu",i tell her."just not in the mood for a lecture",i say."i wasn't going to today",Lauren says"its only a weigh in and getting you onto different feeding tube bottles",she says,i nod.we followed her into an exam room,i slipped off my shoes,took off the jacket."hop on",Lauren says,i do."ninety",she says.

"you were at eighty five when you left",she says"the flu does stuff to a person,i managed to keep down a feed last night,didn't come back up",i say."what one did you do last night?",she asked"chocolate and Strawberry,didn't throw it up,the only one that came up was the Vanilla "i say."Okay,well.i'll take bloods just to see where your sugars at,and your Iron",i nodded.


	2. (2)Family feud

**_ November 2nd 1977,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I sat on the bed while Lauren took blood,"Kash stop it",i say.we are twins and twin minds think alike.Lauren left the room"kash stop it",i say."No,you cannot fuck my boyfriend",i say."shut up",she laughs"No,i know you fuck Brian,you can't,he already kissed me,said he loves me!",i say.Lauren came back,"Well your sugars are perfect,your Iron is a little low",she says."Not to bad",she says.

"first off,does anyone else know?",i nodded"my boyfriend and bandmates know,Kash already figured it out,our parents know,our brother hasn't even acknowledged it yet",i say"we had to kick him out",Kash says"why?",Lauren asks."because when i had the flu,i had a migraine,he wouldn't shut up,so Kash and i kicked him out",i say.

Kash drove me home"i'm home love",i call out."hey",Brian smiled"how was it?",he asked."it was okay,didn't get a lecture",i say."i'm at Ninety",i say."i'm putting on weight",Brian kissed me,we kept kissing."you look better",he says."so now i know what feed bottle makes me throw up",i say"which one?",Brian asked"The Vanilla",i tell him.

We cuddled on the sofa,Brian's fingers running through my hair."I love you Brian",i say"i love you too Freddie",he says.we kiss,i had set up a feed.

**_ November 3rd 1977,Thursday _ **

"Good morning",Brian"Morning baby",i yawn.we share a passionate kiss,i flush my tube after washing my hands,then wash my hands again.i went and washed my face,brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.i walked downstairs,Brian and i share a sweet kiss."I love you",i smile"i love you more",Brian says,i blushed. 

we drove to the studio,i hid my feeding tube with my hair,taped it to my cheek with teddy bear tape.Brian pulls up outside,we got out,his arm around my waist."you two are late",Prenter says"so what?",i get sassy."yeah you two are oddly late"Reid says"No,we didn't fuck",i say."we can't fuck"Brian smirks.pushing me against the wall and making out with me,"mm Brian",he sucked on my neck.he's careful of my feeding tube.he wrapped an arm around me."Naughty devil",i say"my Angel",he says.

"shut up and kiss me",we managed to piss them off"STOP IT!",they snapped"at least nobody can go for my man"i say."roger and John,we know you're fucking and are together",Brian says,"Roger!",John says."it slipped out",Roger laughs."You are not getting away with it!",John,Brian and i smirk at each other,"get him",i call."you know John,Roger's very ticklish",i grin."Shut up Fred!",Roger says"No",i grin.

Brian grabbed a tie and tied Rogers hands together,we tied him to the sofa.before John tortured him.Brian and i made out for a bit."Brian,i love you",i say"i love you too",he says"Marry me?",i ask"we haven't been dating long",he says."fine",i pout.I hand him a ring box,"Freddie",he says"promise me!",i whined"fine,i promise to stay with you",we kiss."put the ring on",i say.

I pouted at him,he walks over to me"Don't you even think about it",i warn him.he tickled my stomach."Brian!Quit it!",the giggles took over.


End file.
